Tokyo Mew MewThe Other Story
by Whisperingleaf
Summary: One day, as she races off to work since she is late again , Ichigo meets a childhood friend. Her beloved Masaya leaves unwillingly to live in England for 7 years and Ichigo is heart-broken. She thinks she'll never love again but will that be true? IxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Mew Mew-The Other Story**

** It was just another day at the café when something shocking happened Ichigo was late again and she was running through the park when she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," she said hurriedly as she pulled herself up. Ichigo looked down and her eyes widened. The 13 year old boy stood up, dusting himself off. "It's okay Ichigo. Why are you in a hurry?" Ichigo, reminded that she was in fact in a hurry, looked at her watch. "I'm late for work at Café Mew Mew. I gotta hurry!" She grabbed her stuff and was about to go when the boy put his hand on her shoulder. "I was about to go there so let's go together," he said quietly. Ichigo nodded and started running with the 13 year old right behind her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Mew Mew-The Other Story Part 2**

**Ichigo burst through the door of Café Mew Mew and was met by a blonde teenager who started yelling at her. "Where were you Ichigo? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Ichigo got angry and started yelling back at him. "Well it isn't my fault that I had to help at school and run here as fast as I could the long way because of traffic and construction!" Ryou ignored her. "Who is this beside you Ichigo?" Ichigo scratched her head. "This is…uh, this is a friend of mine from a long time ago and his name is-"She was about to say his name when she was tackled by a small girl in a waitress outfit. "Ichigo-onee-chan!" Ichigo gasped, "Pudding! You're back!!!" As Pudding dragged Ichigo off somewhere, Ryou was asking Ichigo's childhood friend some questions. "My name is Kaito." Ryou nodded. "Okay, if you will wait here for just a second…" "Sure."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Mew Mew-The Other Story Part 3**

**Ichigo was dragged off by Pudding into another room and was pleaded to dress in some kind of different uniform. "Do I have to?" Pudding jumped up, "Of course! It should look good on onee-chan too! Everyone else is wearing theirs!" Ichigo just sighs and goes into the changing room to dress while Pudding went back to working. "This is so...frilly!" Ichigo manages to say as she stuffs the dress on. Meanwhile, Ryou goes back to Kaito and tells him that Ichigo will be back soon. "Thank you very much." "You're welcome," Ryou replies as Ichigo steps over to them. Ryou leaves them to do some work so Ichigo and Kaito catch up on each other's lives when Masaya enters the café. "Ichigo!" Masaya!" Ichigo bounds over to Masaya and they hug each other tightly. "I missed you so much! When are you going back?" Masaya's eyes saddened, "Tonight, though I just came back. I wanted to see you so much."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tokyo Mew Mew-The Other Story Part 4**

**Ichigo had cried so much that past week she didn't go to school or work that entire week. She was distressed and heart-broken. Her Masaya was in England and in that week, he had learned he must live there for 7 years to complete his studies but had found nothing to say so he could comfort his loved one. He had left during the night and Ichigo gave up. She couldn't wait 7 years and had told him so, but he said he would come back and she would keep the love between them strong so that when Masaya returned, they would live together happily for many years. Let's just say the plan failed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tokyo Mew Mew-The Other Story Part 5**

"**Ichigo, you need to go to work today. I don't mind if you don't go to school but please go to work. Your friends need you and they must wonder if you are okay," Ichigo's mom Sakura pleaded her to go to work and so she did. Once she got to work, everyone glanced at her, worried, but never said anything to her until Pudding broke the silence after they closed the shop. "Ichigo-onee-chan….are you okay? Do you want to tell me what happened?" Pudding and Ichigo were alone in the changing room since no one was here except Ryou and Keiichiro, who were all downstairs in the lab. "It's nothing. I was just sick this week. I'm lucky I could make it today even though no one wanted me to go to school. I'm going to go home now. I'll see you later Pudding." Though she was trying to hide it, she didn't do very well. Her voice was cracked with grief and a single tear escaped her as she ran out the door and into the park where she slowed down and started break out in tears, and she finally gained some composure and stopped crying an hour later. She wandered around after a while when she saw Kaito.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tokyo Mew Mew-The Other Story Part 6**

**Kaito looked at Ichigo and wondered why she was here. "Ichigo? Why are you here in the park at such an hour?" He walked over to Ichigo but stood a few feet from her. Ichigo started silently crying again, tears staining her face and what she did next shocked Kaito. Ichigo screamed his name and lunged at him, hugging him tightly and forcing them both onto the ground with her tears not-so silent anymore. Kaito's eyes were wide with shock but he held onto Ichigo tightly, trying to comfort her. Ichigo cried and cried until she was out of tears and Kaito sat up to see Ichigo sleeping of all things. He shook his head and picked her up. Ichigo's head was resting on Kaito's chest as he walked her to his house since he didn't know where her own house was. Once inside his own house, it was dark and Ichigo's mother was probably worried so he decided to call. "Hello?" "Hi, I'm Kaito, Ichigo's friend." Her mother sounded frantic, "Oh hi Kaito! Do you know where she is? I'm worried sick about her and her father's out looking for her!" Kaito remained calm, "Actually I just got back to my house with Ichigo. She's sleeping right now." "What happened?" "Well, I think she's really sad right now about Masaya leaving so she was in the park I'm assuming after work and she was crying and she sorta tackled me to the ground, crying heavily and fell asleep so I carried her to my place since I didn't know where you guys live and I didn't have my cell on me." Ichigo's mom called out to her husband who was about to leave again and went back to the phone. "Okay. Have her spend the night there and ask her work for some directions to our house if you need them." "Okay. Have a nice evening. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at the peacefully sleeping Ichigo.**


End file.
